


Collude - Crazy Cat Tale Version

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1085]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 08:58:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15263964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Some more sweet loving between Gibbs and Tony before we get back to the prophecy and telling the director.





	Collude - Crazy Cat Tale Version

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jane_x80](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jane_x80/gifts).



> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 04/20/2002 for the word [collude](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2002/04/20/collude).
> 
> collude  
> To act in concert; to conspire; to plot.
> 
> This is for jane_x80 as it's her comments that led to this series starting. You can find the comments on previous entries in the series. 
> 
> This is a continuation of [Portend](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8885206), [Ratiocination](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8907304), [Equivocate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8919556)... [Euphonious](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10293578), [Dilettante](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10344120), [Variegated](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10353651), [Salient](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10383195), [Inscrutable](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10406043), [Irrefragable](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10437132), [Amity](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10504410), [Pugilist](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10525590), [Modicum](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10588206), [Rapport](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10614960), [Capricious](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10643205), [Acme](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10698432), [Transmogrify](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10736253), [Veritable](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10770294), [Explicate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10780176), [Succor](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10847319), [Puckish](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11014812), [Hullabaloo](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11063625), [Rapprochement](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11169390), [Nonplus](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11207004), [Bibelot](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11228577), [Irenic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11264043), [Crux](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11369928), [Rejoinder](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11445468), [Contretemps](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11528985), [Effrontery](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11554785), [Neoteric](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11579103), [Ludic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11583078), [Arcanum](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11647644), [Diablerie](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11656284), [Eldritch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11672367), [Sedition](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12322374), [Transmute](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12516188), [Dolorous](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12611772), [Fatidic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12641916), [Remunerate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12740088), [Conflate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12789753), [Bilious](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12815319), [Tintinnabulation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12849654), [Agitprop](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12923004), [Voluble - Crazy Cat Tale](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13377990), [Desideratum - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13775349), [Farrago - Crazy Cat Tale](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13813989), [Proclivity - Crazy Cat Tale](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13888944), and [Recalcitrant - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14030937).
> 
> Note: Since it's been so long since I last wrote something for this series, I had to go back and re-read the series in full. In the process I realized that the story would work better if I tweaked some things. So Jenny is now director wherever Vance was referenced and the Probie/witch is now Ziva. These are the main changes, but feel free to re-read yourself if you want.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Collude - Crazy Cat Tale Version

With the interruption from Jenny, Gibbs and Tony hadn’t been able to relax and really let the bond settle. In fact, their afterglow had been completely destroyed. 

Gibbs stared down at Tony as he walked into his bedroom. Tony had splayed himself out on Gibbs’ bed. Tony’s hands rested behind his head, which is right where Gibbs wanted them.

Before Tony could realize his mistake, Gibbs had settled right on top of Tony. Holding Tony’s hands and arms in place, Gibbs quickly reached for the silk scarves in his drawer. With an evil grin, Gibbs wrapped the silk scarves around each of Tony’s wrist.

He would give Tony a blow job, but he was going to have some fun first. He moved down to Tony’s feet and tied him spread eagle to the bed with the rest of the silk scarves. Tony gulped as he watched Gibbs tie him down. 

He tried to move his feet to prevent Gibbs from tying them down, but Gibbs didn’t let him. Tony worried as he watched Gibbs. Was this punishment for not returning to his human form fast enough?

Gibbs saw a hint of worry in Tony’s eyes and rubbed his hand along Tony’s body soothingly. “What’s wrong?” 

“Am I in trouble?”

Gibbs kissed Tony softly and reassuringly. “No. You’re perfect.”

Tony blushed, which he hated himself for, but Gibbs absolutely loved it.

“Talk to me about this bond of ours.” Gibbs ordered. 

“I don’t know that much. I never actually expected to complete a bond with anyone, so I didn’t pay attention to what few stories I heard before I left the Cat Kingdom.”

“Tell me what you know.” Gibbs whispered as he started trailing kisses along Tony’s clavicle. 

Tony moaned and completely lost his train of thought. “Um…” Tony paused and tried to gather his thoughts, but it was hard with Gibbs doing his best to distract Tony. “All cats can sense some minor feelings of their mates through the bond. Strong bonds, you can practically speak with each other.”

Gibbs licked his way from Tony’s clavicle to his shoulder and around and down Tony’s side before cutting across Tony’s stomach and back up to his nipples. He sucked first one and then the other into his mouth. Once they were pert little buds, he moved back down Tony’s chest towards his cock.

Tony groaned his arms straining against the silk scarves unconsciously as he tried to remember what he was talking about while Gibbs slowly evaporated his brain. “There are stories of mates being able to find each other through their bond no matter the distance between them. Some of the most famous tales are of bonded cats where one half of the bond was kidnapped and hidden from the other and their mate still found and rescued them.” Tony gasped out, his hips bucking unconsciously even though there was no friction for him to be found currently.

Gibbs hand rubbed soothingly up and down Tony’s thigh. He wanted Tony to remain calm. It was just the two of them, now.

They needed to focus on each other. Gibbs didn’t know what was coming, but he knew it wasn’t going to be easy. Both Tony and him would need each other in order to survive this, Gibbs was absolutely sure of that. 

“That bond you’re talking about, Tony. Can you feel it now?” Gibbs asked as his mouth moved closer and closer to Tony’s cock from his chest while his hands continued to rub Tony’s thighs in a soothing manner.

“Nngh.” Tony moaned. He couldn’t think. What was Gibbs asking?

Gibbs slowed his pace towards Tony’s cock, waiting for an answer. “Well? Can you feel the bond? Can you feel me?” Gibbs prodded when nothing was forthcoming from Tony.

Gibbs couldn’t feel the bond, but he didn’t care. He focused on showing Tony how much he loved him. He hoped that it translated to something through the bond that Tony could feel.

Tony begged, “Gibbs.”

Gibbs dropped a kiss on Tony’s crotch, not touching his cock in the process. “What do you need, Tony? Can you feel us, yet?”

“Please. Touch me.” Tony pleaded.

“I am touching you, sweetheart.” Gibbs murmured as he continued to caress Tony’s body without touching his cock. 

Tony whined. “Touch my cock. Please,” Tony begged.

Gibbs licked slowly around the base of Tony’s cock. Just barely refraining from licking Tony’s cock. “I need you to answer my question, sweetheart. Can you feel the bond?”

Tony groaned thrusting his hips in an attempt to get Gibbs’ tongue on his cock. It didn’t work, of course. Tony flopped back against the bed, letting his weight sag against the bed in its entirety. 

He couldn’t think. Why did Gibbs keep asking him questions? “Nnggh. I don’t know. Please Gibbs.”

“Shh, sweetheart. I’ll take care of you, but you have to focus on me. You have to feel me through the bond. Can you do that for me sweetheart?”

“Nnngh.” Tony moaned, flopping against the bed again. 

“It’s just a single question, sweetheart. Can you feel the bond?” Gibbs moved one of his hands from Tony’s thigh to rub his chest soothingly. 

Tony closed his eyes, finally parsing Gibbs’ question. He tried to feel for the bond and while he could feel the wisp of something, he couldn’t feel the full bond. “I can barely feel it. There’s something we need to do still. It’s not fully complete.”

Gibbs sighed. He’d hoped he was wrong about the bond. That was a problem for later, now.

Gibbs put it out of his mind and focused on Tony instead. Taking a deep breath, Gibbs took Tony’s cock as deep into his mouth as he could in one smooth motion. Tony cried out in shock as the warmth of Gibbs’ mouth completely covered his cock.

He tried to hold still, but it was super hard. Gibbs knew how to work his tongue. Tony felt like he was going crazy.

Gibbs’ tongue was really working over his cock. Tony tried not to, but he couldn’t help thrusting into Gibbs’ mouth. Gibbs let it happen once. 

After that, he moved his hands to hold Tony’s waist down and went to town. He took Tony’s cock all the way in and sucked hard. Then he withdrew and took a breath before going down once more. 

Tony felt his cock heating up as he grew closer and closer to the point where he would have no choice, but to let go and come in Gibbs’ mouth. Moaning and begging, Tony pleaded for more, for the last final bit that would push him over the edge. Before Tony knew it, he was tumbling over the edge and spilling into Gibbs’ mouth as he came hard.

Tony was grateful for the silk scarves as the strength left every single one of his muscles. He lay limp on the bed as Gibbs swallowed his come and slowly pulled off his cock licking up every single drop of come as he did. Gibbs smiled at Tony and slowly untied each silk scarf from around Tony’s wrists and ankles.

Rubbing each wrist or ankle as he untied it to bring feeling back into it, Gibbs dropped a kiss on each one and set it carefully back on the bed. Once Tony was completely untied, Gibbs moved to lie next to him. Pulling Tony close, Gibbs kissed him at the juncture between his neck and shoulder. 

“I love you, Tony.” Now that the promised blow job had been completed, Gibbs knew they needed to buckle down and collude together to do whatever they needed to do to complete this bond before they headed into the office.

**Author's Note:**

> Sadly, I didn't get anymore stories written so there are only 5 more days of stories! I'm still hopefully that I'll get the next 3 stories written by the time these 5 days are up, though rl is starting to interfere with my writing schedule again, so we'll see. Wish me luck!
> 
> For any authors that want to chat and/or are looking for a place where they can toss plot ideas around and get input from people, you can come join my discord server that is specifically geared towards writing/encouraging people to write and authors. The invite link is [here](https://discord.gg/HFvwpCq). If you're not an author, but want to chat with me about writing/stories or anything else you are welcome to join. I reserve the right to boot you from my server if all you do is pester me about updates, however. *grin* Really anyone who wants to talk about writing and/or plot ideas for various stories is welcome to join. 
> 
> I've started a new [poll](https://cutsycat.livejournal.com/55450.html) regarding my series and which ones people most want to see continued in place of the Rapprochement series which I have brought to an end for now... 
> 
> Note: The Bishop Entanglement, Crazy Cat Tale, and Pregnant FBI Agent series will be continued no matter what, so you don't need to vote for those. For those who don't have livejournals just leave a comment with your responses. Thanks!
> 
> Also, I'm looking for some writing buddies. Full details are [here](https://cutsycat.livejournal.com/53610.html). It is friends locked, so you'll have to add me as a friend on lj before you can read it.
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them. 
> 
> My 2018 Prompt collection is now open [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2018/profile). Just click the sign up link. ;)
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> Feel free to leave feedback here if you think something could be improved(either in the prompt process or the story itself).


End file.
